Choose Your Own Adventure (classic series)
Choose Your Own Adventure was a popular series of children's books, that are fairly innovative for being interactive. The series began in 1979, and ended in 1998. In 2005 the series was restarted by the company Chooseco, and its founder, R. A. Montgomery. List of Choose your Own Adventure books 1. The Cave of Time 2. Journey Under the Sea 3. By Balloon to the Sahara 4. Space and Beyond 5. The Mystery of Chimney Rock 6. Your Code Name is Jonah 7. The Third Planet from Altair 8. Deadwood City 9. Who Killed Harlowe Thrombey? 10. The Lost Jewels of Nabooti 11. Mystery of the Maya 12. Inside UFO 54-40 13. The Abominable Snowman 14. The Forbidden Castle 15. House of Danger 16. Survival at Sea 17. The Race Forever 18. Underground Kingdom 19. Secret of the Pyramids 20. Escape 21. Hyperspace 22. Space Patrol 23. The Lost Tribe 24. Lost on the Amazon 25. Prisoner of the Ant People 26. The Phantom Submarine 27. The Horror of High Ridge 28. Mountain Survival 29. Trouble on Planet Earth 30. The Curse of Batterslea Hall 31. Vampire Express 32. Treasure Diver 33. The Dragons' Den 34. The Mystery of the Highland Crest 35. Journey to Stonehenge 36. The Secret Treasure of Tibet 37. War with the Evil Power Master 38. Sabotage 39. Supercomputer 40. The Throne of Zeus 41. Search for the Mountain Gorillas 42. The Mystery of Echo Lodge 43. Grand Canyon Odyssey 44. The Mystery of Ura Senke 45. You Are a Shark 46. The Deadly Shadow 47. Outlaws of Sherwood Forest 48. Spy for George Washington 49. Danger at Anchor Mine 50. Return to the Cave of Time 51. The Magic of the Unicorn 52. Ghost Hunter 53. The Case of the Silk King 54. Forest of Fear 55. The Trumpet of Terror 56. The Enchanted Kingdom 57. The Antimatter Formula 58. Statue of Liberty Adventure 59. Terror Island 60. Vanished! 61. Beyond Escape! 62. Sugarcane Island 63. Mystery of the Secret Room 64. Volcano! 65. The Mardi Gras Mystery 66. Secret of the Ninja 67. Seaside Mystery 68. Secret of the Sun God 69. Rock and Roll Mystery 70. Invaders of the Planet Earth 71. Space Vampire 72. The Brilliant Dr. Wogan 73. Beyond the Great Wall 74. Longhorn Territory 75. Planet of the Dragons 76. The Mona Lisa is Missing! 77. The First Olympics 78. Return to Atlantis 79. Mystery of the Sacred Stones 80. The Perfect Planet 81. Terror in Australia 82. Hurricane! 83. Track of the Bear 84. You Are a Monster 85. Inca Gold 86. Knights of the Round Table 87. Exiled to Earth 88. Master of Kung Fu 89. South Pole Sabotage 90. Mutiny in Space 91. You Are a Superstar 92. Return of the Ninja 93. Captive! 94. Blood on the Handle 95. You Are a Genius 96. Stock Car Champion 97. Through the Black Hole 98. You Are a Millionaire 99. Revenge of the Russian Ghost 100. The Worst Day of Your Life 101. Alien, Go Home! 102.Master of Tae Kwon Do 103. Grave Robbers 104. The Cobra Connection 105. The Treasure of the Onyx Dragon 106. Hijacked! 107. Fight for Freedom 108. Master of Karate 109. Chinese Dragons 110. Invaders from Within 111. Smoke Jumper 112. Skateboard Champion 113. The Lost Ninja 114. Daredevil Park 115. The Island of Time 116. Kidnapped! 117. The Search for Aladdin's Lamp 118. Vampire Invaders 119. The Terrorist Trap 120. Ghost Train 121. Behind the Wheel 122. Magic Master 123. Silver Wings 124. Superbike 125. Outlaw Gulch 126. Master of Martial Arts 127. Showdown 128. Viking Raiders 129. Earthquake! 130. You Are Microscopic 131. Surf Monkeys 132. The Luckiest Day of Your Life 133. The Forgotten Planet 134. Secret of the Dolphins 135. Playoff Champion 136. Roller Star 137. Scene of the Crime 138. Dinosaur Island 139. Motocross Mania 140. Horror House 141. The Secret of Mystery Hill 142. The Reality Machine 143. Project UFO 144. Comet Crash 145. Everest Adventure 146. Soccer Star 147. The Antimatter Universe 148. Master of Judo 149. Search the Amazon! 150. Who Are You? 151. Gunfire at Gettysburg 152. War with the Mutant Spider Ants 153. Last Run 154. Cyberspace Warrior 155. Ninja Cyborg 156. You Are an Alien 157. U.N. Adventure 158. Sky-Jam! 159. Tattoo of Death 160. The Computer Takeover 161. Possessed! 162. Typhoon! 163. Shadow of the Swastika 164. Fright Night 165. Snowboard Racer 166. Master of Aikido 167. Moon Quest 168. Hostage! 169. Terror on the Titanic 170. Greed, Guns, and Gold 171. Death in the Dorm 172. Mountain Biker 173. The Gold Medal Secret 174. The Power Dome 175. The Underground Railroad 176. Master of Kendo 177. Killer Virus 178. River of No Return 179. Ninja Avenger 180. Stampede! 181. Fire on Ice 182. Fugitive 183. CyberHacker 184. Mayday! 185. Escape from the Haunted Warehouse Notes *Escape from the Haunted Warehouse was never released. Choose Your Own Adventure Sub-Series *Choose Your Own Adventure For Younger Readers *Choose Your Own Adventure Super Adventure *Choose Your Own Nightmare *Passport *Space Hawks *Your First Adventure *Walt Disney *Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Category:Choose Your Own Adventure